Kenji Tsuragamae
|romaji= Tsuragamae Kenji |alias= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk=Unnamed Dog Form |family= |status = Alive |occupation= Chief of the Police Force |affiliation= Police Force |debut= Chapter 56 |debutanime= Episode 31 |voice = Ryota Takeuchi |eng voice = Chris Guerrero |image gallery= Yes }} |Tsuragamae Kenji}} is the chief of the Police Force. Appearance Kenji is a very tall, sturdily built man with the head of a beagle. The area around his eyes and his ears is a dark brown, the two sides separated by a tan line which runs down his forehead, widening at his muzzle, which is flecked with pale brown. He has a large, black nose and dark eyes, and, although the rest of his body is of normal human shape, his skin appears to be the same tan color as most of his face. He wears a suit, consisting of a dress shirt, and waistcoat, over which he wears an unbuttoned black blazer and matching dress pants underneath. He has a belt with quite a large buckle, and a black and white tie which somewhat resembles a dalmatian’s coat. Personality As the Chief of the Police Force, he carries himself in an official manner befitting the position, except for his "woof" tic. While he is rigid in his following of the rule of law, he is still very flexible in its enforcement, as he is willing to explain how to avoid punishment to younger heroes. He gives respect to those who have done a good job, thanking Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Tenya Iida for stopping Stain, even though they broke the law by using their Quirks without official clearance. He also has the habit of saying dog-related puns, acknowledging his physical appearance. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc At the Hosu General Hospital, Tsuragamae meets with the recovering Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Tenya Iida, alongside Gran Torino and Manual. He tells them about Stain's condition and how he is being treated. He then tells them that, since the appearance of Quirks, the Police Force have refused to employ Quirk users out of fear that Quirks would be used as weapons and that was why heroes rose up to fill that position, but only if they followed strict rules and morals, as even young heroes like them must know they are not ready to take such roles, as they may harm others with their Quirks if they are not with their guardian or supervisors. Even if it was the Hero Killer, it would still be considered breaking the law. As such, he tells them that they and their guardians will have to receive punishment. Furious, Shoto says that, had they done nothing, Tenya and Native would have been killed by Stain. Tsuragamae comments on Shoto's behavior. He then says that that was just his opinion as a member of the Police Force, as stated that they would have been punished, had it been an official disclosure. Since there were limited people that knew the events that happened, he would hide all of this so that no one would find out about it and they could avoid the punishment, admitting that he did not want the young Heroes to get into trouble. Tsuragamae bows to them and thanks them for keeping the peace. Trivia *''Tsuragamae'' means facial expression. *His given name, Kenji, includes the character for dog. *Kenji might be inspired by McGruff the Crime Dog. *Kenji's appearances and character is very similar to that of and from and its adaptation *Kenji shares his first name with Magne. However, both names are composed of different characters and thus, have different spellings. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, and Shoto Todoroki for defeating Stain) "The world's an unfair place. You'll receive none of the commendations...that you might have otherwise, but...at least...as someone invested in protecting the peace...I can thank you!" References Site Navigation pl:Kenji Tsuragamae Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Police Force Category:Hosu Characters Category:Mutants